Straight From the Nursery
by best with breadsticks
Summary: A collection of nursery rhyme inspired dabbles. For "hubbababba . ouch's Fairy Tale Challenge"
1. The Lion and the Unicorn

Author's Note: So, this is for 's Fairy Tale contest. The entries are due very soon, so I'm going to start uploading the chapters I have of this done.

Anyway, this is a series of dabbles based on different nursery rhymes. Some are very, _very_ short. It's the best I could do.

Please enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sonny With a Chance_ or "The Lion and the Unicorn."

* * *

"_The lion and the unicorn were fighting for the crown_

_The lion beat the unicorn all around the town._

_Some gave them white bread, and some gave them brown;_

_Some gave them plum cake and drummed them out of town."_

_

* * *

_

"I'm telling you, Chad," Sonny grinned with her hands on her hips, leaning in towards him. "_So Random!_ is going rock your world. We're about to show you what's up. Come the "Tween Choice Awards" tomorrow you'll see. _MacKenzie Falls_ hasn't got anything on us."

"Is that so?" Chad smirked, moving his head closer to hers. "You really think your little "Chuckle City" will be able to outdo the awesomeness that is _Mack Falls_?"

She nodded, "Yeah, "Chuckle City" is going beat all over town." She attempted to snap her fingers in a fashion that would say, "Yeah, that's right.", but she failed quite miserably.

Chad chuckled, averting his eyes from hers.

"You know, Son-nay, we could beat you any day, anywhere. Just give us the challenge and be prepared to watch yourself fail because when _Mack Falls_ comes to play, we come to _play_." Chad flicked up the lapel of his sport coat to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, and that's why we kicked your butts at musical chairs."

"Hey, you cheated!" Chad snapped back. "If you hadn't gone and _pretended _to fall and hurt your ankle, we one-hundred percent would have won."

"Is that so?" Sonny replied, grasping his attention once more.

"Yes," Chad took a step forward. "It is so. _The Falls_ can beat "Chuckle City" all around this town. We've been doing it for five years now."

"_Really_?" Sonny moved in closer to him.

"Really," he stated confidently.

"Because I think that you are going to eat those words tomorrow."

"Oh, really?"

"Reall- Ow!" Sonny turned quickly after feeling a piece of bread hit her in the side of the head. "Hey!"

Sonny narrowed her eyes when she saw Tawni standing on the other side of the commissary holding a slice of white bread in each hand, ready to throw them at a moment's notice. Sonny went to take a step towards her, but she was pelted with another piece of bread.

"Hey! Tawni!" Sonny yelped at her. "What are you doing?"

Chad smirked and let out a short laugh that was quickly silenced when he felt a piece of rye bread hit him. He glared over to where Nico now stood next to Tawni holding a loaf of pre-sliced rye bread.

"If either one of you says the word "really" one more time," Tawni held the bread high in the air. "You're going to get pelted."

"You're throwing bread at us because we said the word "reall-Hey!" Sonny was hit by a piece of rye bread. "This is ridiculous! We can say real- Ow –ly if we want to!"

"Yeah!" Chad agreed; only to be hit in the air by a slice of white bread. "What was that for?"

Tawni glared at him. "You were thinking the word. I could see it in your eyes." She pointed two fingers at his eyes before swiftly motioning back towards her own.

"Oh, you're both being ridic-" Sonny started only be cut off by Nico.

"We're warning you." Nico held the rye bread up above his head. "If we were you, we would not say r-e-a-l-l-y. It's startin' to annoy people, like us. Hence the bread pelting. Just sayin'."

"Oh," Chad smirked smugly, shooting a glance at Sonny. "And what's going to happen, Randoms, if I say the word reall-"

Chad was not able to finish his sentence, for at the at the moment he began the word "really," Grady burst into the commissary, waving a plum cake above his head. He shook it angrily as he charged towards Sonny and Chad, who quickly jumped out of his war path.

Grady hastily changed his path and charged again at Sonny and Chad, just from behind, tossing the plumb cake at them. Chad grasped Sonny's hand and fled with her out of the commissary with Grady in close pursuit.

Nico and Tawni turned to each other and shrugged.

"We tried to warn them." Nico said as he bit off a piece of his bread.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know how I feel about these stroies, but eh. It's the best I could do.

Thank you for reading! :)


	2. This Little Piggy

Author's Note: This is one of those _really _short ones I was talking about. Not much to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sonny With a Chance_ or "This Little Piggy."

* * *

"_This little piggy went to market,  
This little piggy stayed at home,  
This little piggy had roast beef,  
This little piggy had none.  
And this little piggy went...  
"Wee wee wee" all the way home..."_

_

* * *

_

This is little Random went to the commissary to eat some delicious meatballs on "Meatball Monday." There wasn't a thing in the world that could deter them this little Random and so they went with an empty belly and a mind full of expectations.

This little Random stayed in the dressing room to practice their suave moves. There wasn't much going on that day, besides "Meatball Monday," and since that happened _every_ Monday, this little Random thought it alright to decline the other little Random's offer and spend some time practicing.

This little Random had ham to help re-envision the "Cold Cut Catapult" they were remodeling. This little Random had finished a working model months and months ago, but now their original model was becoming obsolete. If this little Random wanted to sell the blueprints of their creation, it was going to have to be perfect.

This little Random had none because they were too caught up in their own beautiful reflection. Another little Random had asked if they would have liked to help out with their creation, while another little Random had asked if they would like to accompany them to "Meatball Monday," but, alas, this little Random already had their activity planned out for the rest of the day.

And this little Random went, "Tee, hee, hee," all the way home for this little Random had managed to trick a certain rival into quite a compromising position. This little Random attempted to stifle their laugh, but the image of that little MacKenzie covered in syrup and feathers was fresh in their mind. That little MacKenzie came rushing at this little Random, but they were able to escape to tease another day.


End file.
